bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SodaCat
This is my talk page, feel free to message me, and don't forget to sign your comments. *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 */Archive 4/ WHY? 00:26, June 20, 2015 (UTC)Jean Hey man because you took the page I made on '' Top of the factions '' one page of '' hierarchy '' this fully , the greasers are not the best one faction , ta all wrong on that page I should have kept my page of '' ranking the factions '' was totally right ... Thank you. Okay, thanks also there is a vandal called BuckTony, he is adding fake weight/age/height to characters, He has several warnings but decided to keep vandalising and ignoring them. Could you please block him? Thank you Big Brudda (talk) 11:18, June 24, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Seems like BuckTonys account has been disabled by Wikia. If he wasn't disabled he today would be unblocked. Big Brudda 18:51, August 16, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Blocking time Technically, the rules are first offense depending on what it is is a day to a week, second is a week to a month, third is forever. However, I think one of the stupidest things across Wikia and Wikipedia is how we're supposed to try to turn trolls and vandals into good editors by being nice to them and encouraging them to not be trolls/vandals. In the case of Jean Vanderwhite after this I'd just block him indefinitely. Jeff (talk· ) 01:37, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Hey SodaCat, thanks for reverting the vandalism the IP user made on my User Page. Abuse Filter blocked him indefinitly. Big Brudda 18:47, July 10, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Proposed character quote change After all this time we've actually got one, see Talk:Donald_Anderson#Quote. I've already left my opinion. Jeff (talk· ) 02:22, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Opinion wanted Never Mind. Problem Solved. Reply Acutally Forget about it. Big Brudda 19:43, August 12, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda About the cutscenes: Every unused cutscene has been already found (mostly by Gman123) so you won't find anything new lol. Anyways you can find them in: Bully SE folder\Cuts\Cuts.img. And the audio files of the cutscenes are located in: Bully SE folder\audio\PLAYLIST\Cuts.bin Keep in mind that you can't play the game cutscenes unless you are in the game. And no, Gary's christmas cutscenes aren't in the game anymore. DeadpoolXYZ (talk) 00:38, August 16, 2015 (UTC) www.youtube.com/user/GovernmentMan123/videos He uploaded 4 unused cutscenes and 1 unused mission. I uploaded 2 unused cutscenes from Earnest boss fight. Is there a way to private message admins here? DeadpoolXYZ (talk) 15:13, August 16, 2015 (UTC) New Quote Hey Soda, I want to make a quote change on Peanuts article, please go his talk page and share your opinion wether the quote shall remain or change. Big Brudda 18:49, August 16, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Real or Fake? Hey Soda, do you think this mission is deleted or real? Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDc_PUnODBE Big Brudda (talk) 20:35, August 26, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda I think the mission was actually real and deleted, I mean there is some audio files and data. Also can you semi protect my userpage? Another IP came to copy and paste it on another wiki which got us both blocked. Big Brudda (talk) 17:53, August 27, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda 2015 Hey Soda, How can I edit my bully data files? I want Gary and he is set to FF FF FF FF meaning he will not spawn, it means he is unable to spawn in free roam. I want change the FF FF FF FF to 01 00 00 00 and for the fricking annoying prefects I want to change them to 01 00 00 00 to FF FF FF FF but when I try to edit, It says Rockstar denied access to it. Big Brudda(Threats/Texts/Messages go here/ ) 14:28, September 21, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda New Quote Hey Soda, I want to change Otto's quote so I decided to leave one here in the Talk page: http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Otto_Tyler. Big Brudda(Threats/Texts/Messages go here/ ) 19:11, September 21, 2015 (UTC) September 2015 Hey Soda, What console do you play Bully on? Just wondering. Big Brudda(Threats/Texts/Messages go here/ ) 02:32, October 1, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::I have the first version of Bully on PS2 and Scholarship Edition on PC. I play on both at times, depending the circumstance I guess. Soda (Talk) 02:35, October 1, 2015 (UTC) New Stuff I found a deleted mission on the game data files which Invovles Damon asking Jimmy to cause trouble with the Greasers . Here is the Recreation Video link. I think this mission got deleted when rockstar decided to change Damon from a preppy to a jock . I created an article right here . I don't know if this is correct because I know DeadPool told me his recreation videos aren't 100% real in the mission and some features are what he added or removed from. Big Brudda(Threats/Texts/Messages go here/ ) 11:15, October 16, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Big Brudda I'm honestly not sure what to do about this guy. His edits are getting worse instead of better (he keeps trying to rewrite things even though English isn't his first language and he's no good at it), and he's getting hostile with non-admins who fix his mistakes. I've tried to help him, but it's impossible because whenever I try to talk to him about how to edit better he just starts apologizing instead of telling me why he did what he did. But he's also started getting hostile with non-admin editors who clean up after him, and right now it looks like Clener knows as well as either of us what's a good edit and good information, and what isn't. On the other hand he's found quite a few things where the wiki's info was incomplete, and even fixed a couple wrong things, so I don't want to be too hard on him. Also don't know if you've noticed this, but he's flamed Clener (mildly) a couple times, but then edited over top the flame with a much more polite post. Jeff (talk· ) 03:34, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :Okay let me clear this up for you guys. First of all the reason why I was "hostile" towards Clener was because what she wrote on the Summary made me feel angry. I don't mind her reverting my edits but when it comes to edit summary, she becomes "Uncivil". Clener74 seems to be gone, she last edit 4 days ago. After that she doesn't seem to be editing here anymore. Big Brudda(Text/ ) 20:04, October 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't hate the users because I yell, but I yell because they never seem to understand what their doing that is wrong and doesn't know the consequences. All I do, is edit, add info, revert vandalism, report users (formerly before Jeff told me he can see who is the vandal), also I did nothing that will hurt one another. If I did, Soda, Dan or Jeff would've blocked me doing so. Big Brudda(Text/ ) 20:09, October 19, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::::BB - There's no reason for you to be hostile towards anyone, no matter what they write on a summary. Keeping your cool even when someone is being rude to you is a big sign of maturity. You see, when someone is uncivil towards you, we can handle it by talking to them, but when you start being rude right back it turns into a fight between two users. ::::You don't have any reason to yell at anyone here. Like it or not, you're not part of the staff, and even if you were you wouldn't have the right to yell at anyone anyway. '' ::::Lastly, Clener74 is male, please refer to '''him' as so. ::::Jeff - I honestly don't know, either. I've never quite dealt with a user like this. Editing over rude edits is absolutely obsolete--you can't spraypaint a wall and then be forgiven because you wash it off. Getting hostile with users who clean up after him has got to go too--just because someone isn't part of the staff doesn't mean he, a fellow regular editor, can prevent them from editing after him. Soda (Talk) 20:41, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::OK. You know what, this is out of control and immature. All I want to do its make good faith edits, and become an administrator or a staff member, when Bully II comes out rather then yelling at users. But the way I made mistakes makes my chances of becoming an Admin is less likely to happen. The thing Jeff and Soda is that everyone is different, and in fact its not suppose to be a big deal. I mean, Clener doesn't know me, and I don't know him. Everyone has someone they dislike, for example you guys dislike Jean Vanderwhite. Its a little something called rivalry. It's not easy dealing with users you dislike. I did something stupid, I made a mistake, but I will start from now on, ignore the people I dislike. We are all adults, we should know that the Stuff I was so High or Junior High, and were past that. Expect im in College. Big Brudda(Text/ ) 21:06, October 19, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda